Fetiche
by Willnira
Summary: ¿Cómo se les llamaba a las personas que estaban amando algo...? ¿Fetiche? InuKag.
1. Bandages

**Fetiche**

**Summary:** ¿Cómo se les llamaba a las personas que estaban amando algo...? ¿Fetiche? InuKag.

**Aclaraciones:**

Historia corta.

Nada me pertenece.

"_My madre comía mi cuerpo,_

_Y mis hermanos quemaban mis huesos"_

**Act I: Bandages.**

(Acto I: Vendajes)

Me _enamore_ de lo que ese cuerpo contenía.

Ah, mi corazón bombeo cuando lo vi. El estaba en el vagón del tren mirando al suelo, su ojo estaba vendado y su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado, su mano derecha estaba vendada. Pude respirar profundamente en cuanto lo vi.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, pase mi lengua por mis labios y me acerque a el.

¿Cuántos años tendría?

¿Cuándo se habría lastimado?

Note que solamente me interesaba por sus vendajes y su cuerpo lastimado; Después de todo yo solamente sentía curiosidad. Me acerque a el y le regale una sonrisa, había escuchado de todas las personas a mi alrededor que mi sonrisa lograba enamorar a cualquier persona. En verdad deseaba que funcionara esta vez, el levanto su rostro de manera pesada ya que el collarín no se lo permitía muy bien. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por breves segundos.

-Te vez hermoso, desde ese ángulo-Señale el lugar donde me ubicaba y procure no sonar excitada-Tus vendajes se ven geniales-Le continúe diciendo mientras me sentaba a su lado y colocaba mi mano en su pierna. El se puso nervioso, yo solía tener ese efecto en las personas-¿Quieres ser mi modelo?-Pregunté, lo gracioso es que no había escuchado aun la voz de este joven-

¿Cuántos tenía?

¿Catorce? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete?

No tenía idea pero no me importaba mucho, era amor a primera vista. Y por ser amor a primera vista haría todo lo posible por enamorarlo de mí. Saque un papel apresurada ya que mi parada iba a llegar o posiblemente la de el, anote mi nombre y se la di.

-Llama cuando quieras-El no dijo nada, posiblemente era doloroso tratar de hablar con todos esos golpes que el tenía como si fueran su segunda ropa. Yo baje de la estación y el se quedo observando el papel con mi nombre; La curiosidad era una virtud y a la vez un peligro en las personas. Y debo decir que la curiosidad era muy poderosa ya que en los ojos de ese chico yo podía sentir su grande y profunda_ curiosidad_-

_Kagome Higurashi._ El chico susurro mi nombre temiendo que yo no hubiera sido real, y cuando el pudo voltear con tiempo ya que no deseaba lastimarse, volteo. Sus ojos dorados lograron ver mi silueta femenina, la silueta que se perdía con la distancia, los otros pasajeros subieron apresurados todos con los destinos de donde iban en su mente. Algunos pasajeros olían a sudor sobre todo los hombres, pero las chicas olían a perfume y debo aclarar que hasta el más corriente y barato perfume en una mujer se podía hacer pasar por un perfume costoso y fino. Hubiera sido lesbiana si hubiera querido, pero a mi me gustan los penes grandes y de color rosado.

Ah, sueno como una mujer pervertida con mucha experiencia.

_-Narrador: Sigo siendo yo, lo siento por haberlos entusiasmado con hacerles creer que el narrador iba a cambiar. _

_Atte: Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.-_

Con su ojo izquierdo vendado y su mano adolorida observo a las adolescentes que estaban enfrente de él, todos tomando asiento. Las chicas con sus celulares modernos y de colores con adornos enviando mensajes a sus amigas o amigos, ellas no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Se todo sobre ese muchacho golpeado y lastimado y a la vez noto que se tan poco.

Sin embargo yo espero en mi departamento a que el me llame. Espero como una chica entusiasmada, jamás me he dado un poco de miedo...Estoy impaciente. Creo que olvido algo, ¿Qué podrá ser?

He hecho las cosas que tengo en mi lista...

1.-Pasear a Buyo

2.-Medicamentos...

¡Oh! Olvide tomar mis medicamentos, si no tomo mis medicamentos me pongo un poco violenta. Tengo este problema en mi cerebro, no puedo verme en el espejo si no consumo mis medicamentos ya que yo me odio.

Sonrió cuando paso frente a un espejo pero esa sonrisa hace que cierre mis ojos, es una táctica que me enseño mi psicólogo. Pero esta vez los espejos están viéndome a mi, comienzo a clavar mis uñas sobre mi cuello debido a la desesperación...Soy ansiosa y desesperada. Necesito mis medicamentos, no puedo ver mi reflejo. Olvido que me odio. Lo olvide.

Necesito ayuda.

Los medicamentos están en la mesa, me acerco a la mesa y tomo los medicamentos. Pastillas blancas o de color roja, parecen más drogas que pastillas. Ha, ha, ha.

¿Cómo puedo bromear cuando mis nervios quieren estallar?

Trago las pastillas y bajo mi cabeza, ¡Oh, mi reflejo! Diablos...Lo olvide.

El efecto de la medicina no empieza...Aparto mi visión de la mesa y me dejo caer al suelo para golpear con m9is puños el suelo, el sonido que yo estoy creando no puedo escucharlo. Tengo mis ojos cerrados y mi boca duele ya que hago mucha presión con ella, golpeo el suelo hasta que mis manos sienten dolor, mi cuerpo se siente débil. Mis ojos están adoloridos debido a la presión, el efecto de la medicina comienza a hacer efecto.

Necesitaba la medicina o me iba a enfermar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a quemar, la saliva salió de mi boca con facilidad. Mis ojos ardían, mi garganta quemaba...Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajo, se relajo como si hubiera fumado un poco de marihuana...El dolor desapareció después de haber tomado mi medicina. Todos estaban esperando a que yo utilizara la cosa que estaba entre mis piernas, jamás entendí muy bien para que se utilizaba eso.

Quede sobre el suelo, mi cabello negro regado por el suelo. Mi cuerpo desentumido y mis ojos brillando. No estaba pensando, estaba respirando y evitando pensar en el dolor que mañana yo volvería a pasar a esta misma hora. ¡Uh! Una parte de mi se hace pensar que no estoy enferma, en cambio otra cree que soy adicta a la medicina. No he entendido porque estoy enferma ¿Trauma? ¿Adicción? No recuerdo.

Hablemos de mí, antes de que el muchacho con los _vendajes_ llame.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Subiré la historia toda completa.

Ustedes saben.

**VEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	2. An unfinished story

**Act II: An unfinished story.**

_(Acto II: Una historia sin terminar)_

"_Esas cosas que te asustan...Solamente están en __**tu **__cabeza. Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Ten miedo de ti"_

Desde pequeña he tenido miedo de muchas cosas. Jamás tuve amigos, esos los gane al crecer. Mi madre me dijo eso cuando yo tenía ocho años, entendí perfectamente bien eso del mismo tiempo en que descubrí que a mi me gustaba verla por el hoyuelo de la perilla mientras tenía sexo con mi padre. A veces no era mi padre, a veces eran otros hombres. Pero estos labios jamás iban a decir lo que _ellos_ hacían en ese cuarto.

Era una pequeña niña curiosa con el brillo lascivo en mis ojos, mis ojos lograban distinguir cuando una persona tenía sexo. Mire a mi mamá la cual le sonreía a papá, ¿Papá sabría que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía una mujer que le gustaban las perversiones? Desee saber los secretos de las otras personas, deseaba conocer a las personas sin mentiras.

No se cuando se detuvieron esas preguntas, pero de repente yo deje de preguntarme esas cosas. En la escuela miraba a mis compañeros imaginando que clase de perversiones ellos harían dentro de varios años. Y sin darme cuenta yo tenía catorce años, sabía los miembros que tenían las personas. Mi madre llego con varios vendajes sobre su cuerpo, escuche gemidos proviniendo de su cuarto. Y me excitó la idea de que mi madre estaba teniendo sexo con _alguien_ y usando vendajes. Agite mi cabeza y me fui a hacer mi tarea, en ese tiempo yo mantenía una relación con el suplente del profesor de historia. Era joven y apuesto.

Mis piernas se abrieron mientras el notaba como yo deseaba experimentar con el, fue insatisfactorio para mi. No me gusto. Me dio repulsión, pero el estaba feliz.

Olvide que yo tenía sentimientos hacia el en cuanto el puso su miembro dentro de mi, entonces ahí supe que deseaba conocer más a las personas sin mentiras. ¿Quién iba a decir que este hombre deseaba acostarse con adolescentes? Sonreí mientras fingía gemidos, gemí de la forma en que mi madre gemía.

¿Yo también escondería algo? No sé.

Después tuve dieciséis. ¿Mi profesor? Bueno ese fue historia, mi mamá dijo que yo lo utilice para aprender de el.

Con mi cabeza entre las piernas de mi novio, mientras lamia su miembro como si estuviera lamiendo alguna paleta, levante mi rostro podía escuchar ya sus murmullos de placer y como decía lo buena y obediente que yo era, seguía dándome asco pero lo hacía porque me gustaba sentir asco. Mis ojos captaron la imagen de una mujer totalmente golpeada, y entonces lamí con más fuerza. Toque mi cuerpo, deje de lamer. El se molesto. Mi respiración se hizo ruidosa, y aunque el estaba enojado yo continúe tocándome.

Me sentí avergonzada ante el hecho de que me excito más ver a una mujer con vendas en su cuerpo y lastimada que mi propio novio, el disfruto el show que yo le di. Toque mi cuerpo mejor que otros días, en solo un par de minutos yo me convertí en un ser depravado.

Los gemidos de mis madres aumentaron en las noches, mi padre se había separado de ella ya que mi mamá le fue infiel. Mi mamá lo acepto y esa noche en que papá se fue ella me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me enseño a sus amigos. ¿En verdad desean que les diga lo que yo pase con esos amigos?

Mi pasado es un asco, me da vergüenza decir tantas cosas de mí. Siempre me gusto el color rosa con el violeta, la música del club me ponía a bailar. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, comprar cosas, vender cosas, fumar cosas, inhalar cosas.

Oh si, yo probé las drogas miles de veces.

La actitud ansiosa la gane ya que yo siempre deseaba provocar orgasmos o mejor dicho me gustaba llegar rápido al orgasmo, siempre fui muy obsesiva.

Estuve lleno con el psicólogo porque mi mamá me encontró lastimando al perro que ella me había regalado, el me mordió. Yo deseaba hacerlo bello, tome una piedra y empecé a golpearlo ahí comenzó la violencia, y la violencia una vez que comienza no puedes hacerla parar.

La sangre salpico por mi ropa, y me provoco placer a decir verdad. En este virgen tiempo todo me provoco placer, todo lo que era nuevo.

Mientras suspiraba al recordar mi patética vida, estaba pensando. Jamás me preocuparon las otras personas, y un día me detuve a pensar. Así como me excito esa mujer golpeada, así me excito el ir a un hospital. En los hospitales es como un drama, fingiendo que dormía mientras examinaban que estaba mal conmigo, yo aprendí tantas cosas. Aprendí que el amor no solo podía ser entre dos personas del sexo opuesto, aprendí que había personas aun más enfermas que yo...

La pregunta era importante.

'_¿Desde cuando yo soy diferente a ti?'_

Respondí a estas preguntas...

¿Por qué mataste a tu perro?

¿Te sientes bien?

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por qué crees que eres diferente a los demás?

Les mentí a todos, o posiblemente ellos creyeron que les mentí. Les conteste la verdad retorcida de la que yo me sentía tan orgullosa.

Por que quería hacer bello a mi perro, el me hizo bella al morderme. Yo deseaba hacerlo bello con un poco de golpes.

No me siento bien, siento que alguien vive dentro de mi. Escucho voces y me creo superior a los demás. Gracias por preguntar; Acá entre nos creo que ellos creían que bromeaba porque lo decía como si fuera una broma.

Me pasa de todo y a la vez nada.

Porque yo soy un fenómeno y si, soy diferente a los demás. Soy diferente a ti, y a tus hijos. Soy diferente con el hecho de que me encuentro repulsiva a mi misma.

Aprendí a amarme por lo que soy, aceptando mis defectos enfermos.

Y paso más con mi vida, pero ahora tengo veintidós años. Y se que tengo más historias sin terminar que contar.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	3. True or false?

**Act III: true or false?**

_(Acto III: ¿Verdad o mentira?)_

Narrador: Inuyasha.

Estaba perplejo, en la escuela solamente pensé en ella. En esa mujer y su aroma a cigarro, si el aroma del cigarro fuera un perfume definitivamente yo me compraría uno. Y muchas mujeres también solamente para cagarle el palo a alguien.

No tengo humor de contestar las preguntas de mis compañeros, ya que todos me miran con lastima.

¿Qué me paso?

Una pelea y el bastardo se subió a su carro y me arrollo. Tuve suerte de esquivar y moverme un poco, mis amigos me dijeron que hubiera muerto con un solo golpe y más a la velocidad en que su carro amarillo iba. Mi mejor amigo me dijo que cai al suelo y que no sabían que hacer, tenían drogas en sus carros. La policía iba a preguntar, en pocas palabras entraron en pánico. Primero hicieron algo, se deshicieron de la cocaína que tenían en el carro. Tiraron muy lejos la droga, y en fin...Llamaron por una ambulancia. Ellos siempre tenían ideas de venganza primero.

Kouga, Miroku, Bankotsu y yo.

La policía investigo y ellos dijeron que esos chicos cuyos rostros no se podían reconocer nos vendieron droga. Íbamos a rechazar pero ellos se pusieron violentos, en fin fue una perfecta historia. Y nos creyeron. Bueno hijos de políticos, dinero de por medio...Pero yo quede con golpes sobre todo mi cuerpo. Tengo diecisiete años, mi vida es todo para mí. Mi rostro, mi cuerpo.

Y ahora soy casi un fenómeno.

Pase todas las horas de la clase pensando en ella ¿Por qué yo se le hacía hermoso? Debía de ser una broma, yo estaba todo golpeado. Solamente me quedo reír vagamente mientras mis compañeros me veían, estoy seguro de que todos sentían lastima por mi.

"_Awww, ¡Pobrecito!"_

Todas decían eso como si yo lo quisiera escuchar. En realidad hubiera deseado que el bastardo de Naraku me hubiera matado, hubiera querido estar muerto. Simplemente no tengo deseos de seguir viviendo, pero se muy bien aparentarlos. Mi vida es un asco, mis padres viajan por todo el mundo interesados más en las empresas que en sus hijos...Desde pequeño lo único que he visto ha sido la espalda de mi padre y la forma ruda de mi madre al hablar y decirme lo importante que llegare a ser un día.

Naci con sonidos de esperanza en mí.

¿Qué harían mis padres sin mí?

Estarían de luto un par de meses, llorarían frente a las cámaras y dirían lo triste que están por mi muerte, pero estoy seguro de que ni estarían en mi velorio.

Detesto tantas cosas que creo que comencé a detestarme por ser peor que todos. No creo en nadie, solamente en mis amigos y creo en ellos porque ellos tienen el tipo de padres que yo tengo, su trabajo es más importante que nosotros. Nos escondemos entre ropa costosa, carros de lujo, drogas, sexo y alcohol. Nuestra vida puede ser muy deseada por todos pero ¿En verdad eso queremos?

Yo siempre vi programas de televisión con familias sonrientes, pequeños problemas pero juntos solucionan todo. Esa clase de familia yo deseaba, sin embargo me enseñaron que el dinero arregla todo.

Sujetar esta carta y las palabras de esa mujer aun razonan en mi mente como un eco o una grabadora de sonidos que se repite, se repite y se vuelve a repetir.

Soltar suspiros y sentir lástima no me hará sentir mejor, mire la hoja de papel una vez más.

En cuanto dije que iba a ir al baño, saque el celular y marque.

Su voz sonó desesperada, ¿Me recordaría? No sé.

_-Soy el...que viste en el tren, salgo de la escuela a las doce y media...Te veo en Starbucks a la una, llega temprano...-_Corte la llamada como si le hubiera dado una orden. Guarde mi celular en el bolso de mi pantalón y regrese a mi salón, todos íbamos al baño para hacer llamadas o para perder tiempo. No permitían celulares en mi escuela ya que era de prestigio y su prioridad era que estudiáramos. Miré el reloj del salón notando que faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para salir de clases. Me senté sintiéndome un poco desesperado-

Kagome Higurashi. Ese nombre me gusto. Y me gusto el hecho de que ella era bonita, su voz aun sonaba en mi cabeza. Sentía dolor en mi cuerpo y eso me recordaba que esa clase de dolores emocionales yo los he provocado pero más fuertes, la más inteligente de mi salón toma notas para mi. Ella estaba enamorada de mí, y yo trataba de no reírme de mis amigos. No podía manejar en ese estado, así que si quería venir a la escuela lo tenía que hacer en metro, Miroku pasaría por mí pero por lo general el no despierta solo.

Bankotsu tomaba notas para mi también pero...el siempre se quedaba dormido y normalmente escribía un 'Inuyasha mejora...' y hacia garabatos en los cuadernos. Esos cuarenta y cinco minutos se pasaron de manera lenta, levante tratando de no cargar mis cosas...Miroku y los demás iban a mi lado burlándose de algo, yo simplemente los escuchaba. Al ir a la entrada de la escuela, ellos iban a ir por sus carros. Pude verla, sosteniendo un cigarro entre sus dedos mientras expulsaba el humo con aristocracia, su cabello se movía con el poco viento y sus ojos estaban clavados en los carros que pasaban frente a la clase. Usaba una ropa diferente, más formal digo yo.

Las chicas la veían como si vieran a una estrella de cine, mis amigos notaron a Kagome y ella se giro. Apago su cigarrillo pisándolo con su pie izquierdo y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa.

-Hey...-Me dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos y les sonreía a mis amigos-¿Nos vamos? Traje carro-Dijo mientras mis amigos me miraban con curiosidad, asentí y me despedí de ellos diciéndoles que luego los veía-

No sabía cuantos años tenía, pero no me interesaba mucho. Posiblemente tenía unos veintidós, o menos. Tiene esa apariencia engañosa que me atrae más a ella. Me fui con ella, subí a su carro y fuimos a tomar un café.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me preguntó, bebiendo café mientras su mirada café perforaba mi mirada dorada. Solamente tenía un ojo disponible, y la mano disponible que tenía no ayudaba mucho-

-Inuyasha-¿Qué clase de relación estábamos creando? No tenía idea, pero no iba a decir mi apellido-

La plática murió en ese momento, no sabía que estaba ella haciendo pero me gustaba.

-¿Estudias o trabajas?-Pregunte mientras ella sonreía-

-Trabajo, fotógrafa...-Me respondió mientras yo sonreía, ella término su café y yo simplemente di un par de tragos sintiendo dolor; Ella ordeno otro café y encendió un cigarrillo. Sus dientes iban a hacerse amarillentos no es que me importara mucho-¡Oh! Ya te recuerdo, Inuyasha Taisho...Hijo de políticos o algo así-Dijo ella mientras yo trataba de mantener el color de mis mejillas neutral, pero la sangre me latía con mucha fuerza. Mi corazón estaba latiendo violentamente, deseaba apretar mis dientes con fuerza. Desee no tener ese apellido en ese momento-¿Por qué me hablaste?-Preguntó ella haciéndome sentir demasiado nervioso-

Casi no podía respirar por esos vendajes, y esa mirada café hacia más difícil la tarea de respirar. La estaba odiando en ese momento.

Ella sabía manipularme.

-¿Por qué me hablaste primero?-Los movimientos que ella hacía eran hermosos, sus tupidas pestañas eran hermosas. Largas y negras, sus mejillas pálidas la hacían misteriosa y una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando la veía sentía que estaba viendo alguna caricatura en donde dibujaban esos movimientos con mucho énfasis, movimientos demasiado marcados. Así era ella-

-Porque te vi hermoso-Su mirada se desvió y note ese brillo intenso en sus ojos-

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-Le pregunte sin hacer uso de su nombre, ella tenía estas marcas en su brazo. Podían haber sido hechas por un cuchillo o por otras cosas-

-Mi gato...Es lindo, cada vez que me le acerco me aruña-Pude ver algo en su sonrisa que me hizo sentir cómodo con ella y a salvo. Estar cerca de ella era como sentir curiosidad ante todas las cosas que ella podría hacer-

No tenía idea en lo que ella estaba pensando, y eso me atrajo más a ella. Yo era más inmaduro pero en ese momento la madurez no entro entre los dos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-Escuche esa pregunta, ella era coqueta y enfermiza. Era esas bellezas de alguna película de horror que te gustaban-

Asentí.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Demasiado infantil esa pregunta.

Me hablo de algo, y yo trate de seguir hablando. No, en realidad yo estaba hablando de manera nerviosa ella escuchaba lo que yo decía. Le confesé que me gustaría morir y saber que pasa después, ella me dijo con una sonrisa que ella también deseaba saber que pasaba después. Su departamento estaba en lo alto de un edificio, creo que fue mi imaginación pero cuando demostré señas de dolor en mi rostro al momento de caminar, pude creer que había visto una sonrisa en ella.

Los ojos cafés de Kagome eran un chocolate quemado que ardía sobre mi cuerpo.

Su departamento tenía una buena vista, se veía lo nublado que estaba ese día. Una terrible lluvia iba a crearse. Cosas tiradas en el suelo, y no hubo muestra de algún gato que yo supiera.

-voy por mis cigarros-Dijo mientras entraba a un pasillo y yo veía lo que tenía en la mesa, debo decir que me sorprendió lo que vi. Mujeres golpeadas, muchachos de mi edad o mayores apuestos golpeados. Unas muchachas estaban bebiendo té, en fin eran imágenes hermosas de un punto de vista enfermizo. Me asuste. Y entonces vi como ella regresaba ya fumando. Fumar era algo malo pero cualquier cosa mala se sentía bien-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte mientras giraba un poco brusco mi brazo y veía como ella se acercaba y acomodaba esas fotografías, pude ver que las agarro como si fueran algo preciado para ella. Su mirada se lleno de calidez-

-Son modelos... ¿Son hermosas, verdad?-Me pregunto mientras yo asentía, di dos pasos hacia atrás y por accidente golpee mi brazo...Ella dejo las fotografías encima de la mesa y se acerco hacia mi, se arrodillo. Beso mi mano y con esa misma calidez miró mi brazo vendado, arreglo la venda sin querer dejar soltar mi mano. Y me asuste aun más. Pero aunque estaba asustado se me hizo hermosa la forma en que ella me acaricio-

¿Cómo se le llamaba a una persona como esta?

¿Mentirosa?

No, esta persona que se apega a algo...

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Fetiche.

Kagome Higurashi era una mentirosa y tenía un fetiche...

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	4. Fetish

**Act IV: Fetish**

_(Acto 4: Fetiche)_

Le enseñe mi cuerpo y pude notar esa mirada llena de perversión. Me gusto verla así.

¿Dos días?

No tal vez fueron más días en que yo la vi.

Pero aun mantenía mis golpes sobre mi cuerpo.

Ella era la única que me prestaba atención, ella me estaba _viendo._

Posiblemente veía mis golpes más que mi rostro, pero lo importante es que me veía y estaba conmigo. Besaba mi cuerpo con mucha devoción y aunque para mi ver las puntadas que me había dado el doctor era algo muy horrible, para ella era algo hermoso. Acaricio mi piel.

Sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo me hacia sentir feliz como un niño que descubre sus regalos en navidad o aun más, ella me tomo un par de fotografías aunque yo trate de resistirme. No me tome alguna fotografía con ella. Ella no me obligo a hacer cosas, me hizo que me pusiera ropa y me desvistió con mucha devoción. Me conoció más de lo que me conocen mis padres en solamente cuatro días. Sus labios besaban mi piel, sus ojos veían mi piel, sus manos acariciaban mi piel.

Yo me quedaba ahí sin poder hacer mucho, enseñándole mi cuerpo desnudo. Ella disfruto, yo disfrute. Nada estaba mal. Nos necesitábamos. Ella estaba sola y amaba mis vendajes. Yo simplemente comencé a entenderla.

Esa noche con su cuerpo cerca del mío, brindándome calidez. Yo soñé. Soñé que me quitaban mis vendajes y me recuperaba, pero ella me decía... "Lo siento, ya no necesito" desperté agitado esa noche para descubrir su espalda desnuda, ella no se movió ni un poco. Yo regrese a acostarme y sujete con mi mano su mano, ¿Por qué la necesitaba? Jamás entenderé. Pero no deseaba que me dejara.

Y en su cuarto no había un gato.

¿En verdad tendría un fetiche? Creo que esa pregunta no la sé todavía; No me aparto de su vida durante los siguientes días pero mi preocupación aumentaba al momento en que el doctor me decía que mi recuperación iba muy rápida, pronto ya no usaba collarín. Ella continuaba observándome al pasar de los días, disfrutaba estar conmigo. Podía ver en su mirada la devoción que me tenía.

No conocía su historia pero después la conocería.

Y mi cuerpo se recupero. Ya no tenía golpes en mi rostro o en mi cuerpo, la estaba esperando en un parque la iba a llevar a dar una vuelta por la nocturna ciudad. Detuve mi carro y espere a que ella bajara. Íbamos a tener una cita.

_Una romántica cita_.

Las bromas que yo digo, ella las entiende. Eso me gusta. Me destroza en los días que no puedo verla.

Ella bajo de su departamento, busco algo en su bolso. Me sonrió. Le sonreí. Me baje a abrirle la puerta y a darle un beso en sus carnosos labios, y no duro varios minutos en que yo la llevara a dar la vuelta. Nos detuvimos a cenar en un restaurante.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo mentía?-Me preguntó divertida mientras yo me encogía de hombros-Yo jamás te he mentido, porque tu me interesas-Me aclaro esa duda, si en realidad si tenía un gato el problema es que su gato siempre se escapaba todas las tardes y regresaba hasta la madrugada. Era un gato violento, te miraba como si supiera todos los secretos. Lamía sus patas como si el se creyera importante, caminaba con seguridad y movía su cola. Era violento ya que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a el-

-Di que me amas-Le dije mientras acariciaba su mano, ella miraba a la ventana. No supe lo que vio, me voltee a ver y pude ver a un hombre usando vendajes, y un collarín en su cuello. Note su sonrisa y sus ojos me vieron-

-Te amo-Sonreí mientras la hacia besarme-

Ella me beso. No se si el te amo le salió del corazón, pero no dude en devolverle el beso.

Creo que si tenía el fetichismo de estar con mujeres o hombres con vendajes, pero yo me quede con ella. Éramos dos seres que nos entendíamos, por eso hacíamos tan buena pareja.

¿Qué paso en el futuro?

No lo sabré, viviré el futuro con ella.

Un amor fetichista.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

**Capitulo final.**

**¿qué les pareció?**

**Dejen reviews.**

**ATTE: WILLNIRA.**


End file.
